


I'll Take You Away

by MadiBRaps



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig is 16, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Running Away, Short Chapters, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tweek is 15, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiBRaps/pseuds/MadiBRaps
Summary: Every night.Every single night, without fail.The screaming, yelling, whatever the hell you'd call it.All he asks from God is to be somewhere other than here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW for implied abuse and panic attack.

It was a feeling he knew all too well - the screaming, the name calling, the anxiety that rippled through his chest every time those noises filled the air around him. He slammed his bedroom door with enough force to send vibrations through his feet, however it didn’t faultor. It never did. Gasping hungrily for air, he staggered towards his bed, falling into it as he gripped his chest. He begged, pleaded. Not again, not tonight. He’d greedily ask for it never happen, for him to be able to resume living as usual when this happened, but somewhere within his racing thoughts, he knew God wouldn’t take kindly to that. Instead, he let out a strangled sob.  
For what felt like hours, he cradled himself helplessly, eyes darting towards random points within his room. Breathe. Attempting to center himself, he tried to concentrate on the certain points in his room that weren’t characterized by utter chaos (his favorite parts). The faded curtains, lovingly readjusted by his mother while he was at school that day. The sole poster hung by his father, neatly taped to his ceiling where he couldn’t pick at it or rip it up whilst his body entered a state of panic. It was of a galaxy, and when he’d begin to dissociate he’d strain to read the words describing every detail within it. His dusty shelf, adorned with his favorite things. The sparse amount of trophies he had won, his few completed art projects, photos of his family.  
Those in particular made his heart ache, however relief simultaneously went through him as he felt his vision start to steady. He allowed a few stray tears to drip onto his knees before hesitantly releasing them from his grip. The noise had subdued, and now he was left with deafening silence. Taking a deep breath, he stretched his legs before swinging them over the side of his mattress. It was hard to pretend he hadn’t just panicked, however it was something he had become accustomed to doing. Time was a precious thing. His attacks usually chose the worst times to take place - an hour before a paper was due, minutes before school, in the back of the shop as his father badgered him to get off his ass.   
He staggered towards his desk, practically sinking into the chair as if his life depended on it. Thankfully, he still had 53 minutes to turn in his paper. However, his grades weren’t fantastic, and coupled with the fact that he tended to procrastinate, he scolded himself. Why did he have to freak out over the littlest things? At this point, every moment counted.   
“Tweek, dear?”  
The voice from outside his door made him jump, his dampened knee slamming at the underside of his desk. With that, the nagging in the back of his head started once more. Why was he constantly on edge? What warranted how he felt? It did occur to him that he had been diagnosed with generalized anxiety disorder just a few years prior, however that somehow didn’t feel like an adequate explanation. It wasn’t like he couldn’t drown his worries if he tried hard enough, right? A knock came from behind the door and caused his breath to hitch, and he only managed to squeak as he turned towards it.   
“May I come in?”  
Unlike his father, she asked permission to enter. Tweek nodded, as if she had the ability to see him. As the silence between them stretched, she slowly turned the knob before pushing the door open, which filled the silence between them with an uncomfortable creak. The two made eye contact, and they had a mutual understanding not to ask questions. Instead, she made her way towards his bed, beckoning him over as she sat upon the edge of it. After a moment of hesitation, he slipped from his chair, making his way towards her like a wounded animal. As soon as he felt the warmth of her arms around him, he hiccuped. With a whine, he started to sob. She rubbed his back in gentle circles, and for a moment Tweek wished they were somewhere far away. Somewhere warm, where the demons that haunted them every second of every day didn’t reside. His breathing became erratic as he practically wailed into her tattered blouse, as if in that moment they were far away, in someplace that wasn’t South Park. She shushed him, not to quiet him but rather to offer a sort of comfort that he relished in. They sat for another couple minutes, Tweek’s crying slowly devolving into sniffling. Tweek pulled away, as much as he hated the knowledge that he would have to leave his mother’s warm embrace. She gave him a pained smile before kissing his reddened forehead.   
“It will all be okay, I promise,” was all she said to him before leaving. The door clicked as it closed, and with that Tweek sluggishly made his way towards his desk once more. He noticed a piping mug in front of his monitor. She must’ve left it, however he could not pinpoint exactly when she placed it there. He decided not to devote anymore attention to the issue, instead gazing towards the clock. He was now left with 39 minutes to write his paper. Although he was thankful his mother offered him the comfort she did, it was becoming apparent that he wasn’t going to finish his paper on time. And now, once again, he found himself being interrupted. This time, it was by his phone going off.   
55 missed messages + 1 missed call.  
Dammit. Tweek unlocked his phone, skimming through his messages. Thankfully, none seemed too important, seeing as they were from a group chat. It was mostly talk about their essay, which he was once more ignoring. It seemed like hating it was a unanimous feeling. He stopped at a picture of Token’s essay, which he had sent to rub his apparent progress in Clyde’s face, much to his anger. He had 34 more minutes. He wasn’t going to finish the essay in time anyway. Would he even mind that much if he took some inspiration from his writing? With a pang of guilt, Tweek opened the picture, squinting to make out vitol points within the admittedly blurry photo. He felt himself shaking as he shamefully copied it, changing some words and phrases within it to pass it off as his own. His mouse hovered over the submit button, the realization that with 15 minutes left he had to either submit this or take an F looming over him. As if on cue, his phone buzzed, causing a yelp to escape him. He held his hands high, as if he had been caught committing some sort of crime. And maybe he had. However, ogling down at the message he realized that it was simply a message asking if he was okay. Puzzled, he opened it, realizing it was from Craig. It seemed as if he had missed quite a few messages from him.

Craig   
Noticed you werent active in the chat. whats up  
10:47pm

Tweek missed a call from Craig.  
11:16pm

Craig  
Is everything okay?  
11:45pm

He blinked a few times before replying, his shaking fingers barely cooperating as he typed. He didn’t really know whether or not he wanted to divulge the night’s events to him - not that he hadn’t a clue about the situation. Craig knew the basics of Tweek’s worsening home life, but knew well never to pry for more information than he was willing to offer. 

Tweek  
Im fine I just have been busy I’m sorry  
11:46pm

Biting his lip, he prayed that Craig would understand somewhat that he was choosing to keep quiet about the events of the night. They weren’t much different than what happened every night, however he didn’t want Craig pulling an all-nighter with him again. He didn’t want Craig disregarding his problems in favor of his own. It seemed selfish. Tweek was just acting like a child, he needed to learn to figure things out on his own. His phone interrupted his increasingly negative thoughts, which he silently thanked it for.

Craig  
Call?  
11:46pm

With a sigh, Tweek dialed Craig’s number, placing his phone against his ear almost impatiently. He cursed himself for avoiding his essay once more, however Craig, as usual, halted his thoughts.  
“Hey Tweek,” he began, the nasally quality of his voice bringing a sort of comfort. “Is everything alright?”  
He wanted to admit that it really wasn’t, however he felt his shoulders tense at the thought. Right now, all he wanted to do was run away. Pretend it all wasn’t real.   
“Yeah,” he replied, looking towards his monitor. “I might’ve copied Token’s essay, though.”  
Despite his guilt, he giggled. It sounded silly to say it out loud, as if it wasn’t a big deal, when truly, it made him feel awful. It was almost as if he used Token for his own gain, when he never provided any compensation. Not just in this situation - he never really provided much, ever. He was mostly a part of the group due to Craig.  
To his surprise, Craig giggled back.  
“Me too. Although, I’m surprised you’ve stooped to my level.” Tweek’s breath hitched as another wave of guilt washed over him. Before he could start overthinking it once more, Craig added, “Just kidding. I get it. You better submit it soon though, it’s due in a few minutes.”  
Tweek did just that, although it took him a while to gather the courage to do so. He thought of every way it could go wrong, how he could get caught, and Craig talked him through every one, expressing the same worry yet simultaneously diffusing his negative thoughts. It was a comfort that he yearned for at all times, however he couldn’t just ask that of Craig. He was his own person, with his own problems.  
“Thank you, Craig,” Tweek whispered as he got comfortable underneath his comforter. A smile formed across his face, his cheeks started to warm, and he imagined Craig next to him as they spoke. Part of him wished he was. He craved touch - Craig’s touch. Everything about his situation was emotionally exhausting, and the comfort of his embrace felt like a viable solution. After all, they had became close at age 10, and now called themselves boyfriends as their 16th birthdays rolled around. Craig and Clyde were best friends, however their relationship was more surface level, if anything. Tweek and Craig were something different, both platonically and romantically. They knew practically everything about each other, they spoke daily. They’d stay up late calling each other, and once Craig had even scaled Tweek’s house and talked him through a particularly rough panic attack in the dead of night. He had barely escaped without being caught, however he had not made it back to his own house without being reprimanded by a concerned parent and brought home. The Tuckers were not happy to see their son out at 5am. Tweek apologized profusely at school the next day, however Craig insisted he didn’t care. And he truly didn’t. For one reason or another, he’d give the world for Tweek.  
Around 4am, Tweek let Craig go after having fallen asleep for a half hour. He was surprised when he woke up and Craig hadn’t hung up. He made a comment about Tweek snoring, much to his embarrassment, and Tweek finally insisted they call it a night. He knew it would be rough for the both of them when they woke up in a few hours. They jokingly ended their call with a kiss, as usual, and Tweek sighed contently. Snuggling his blankets with a hum, he allowed himself to fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have them get together throughout the course of the story, however I decided against it. They are in an established relationship.  
> If you haven't noticed, Tweek sells himself short a lot


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW for implied abuse and referenced underage drinking.  
> Tweek and Craig kiss.

Grunting, Tweek lifted himself from bed. His father had come in and scolded him to get up twice already, and for one reason or another he didn’t wish to hear his voice once again. Practically dragging himself to his dresser, he rummaged for something to wear. He settled upon a button up and jeans, as usual, and rushed to slip into his clothes when he heard his phone go off. As soon as his socks were comfortably clinging to his ankles, he rushed to pick up his phone. 

Craig  
hey you should come to the bus stop early today  
6:12am

A smile pulled at his lips as he started typing his reply. Thankfully, he wasn’t nearly as shaky as he was the night before and could reply with something other than a run on. 

Tweek  
Why? Is there something going on lol  
6:14am

Craig  
Nah, I just wana see you before the other guys get there  
6:15am

Flushing at the reply, Tweek headed down the stairs. He was probably just trying to cheer him up, seeing as he had grown to resent his living situation. A little affection from his boyfriend went a long way, after all. Shaking his head, he reflexively went to pour himself a coffee.  
“Good morning, sweetie.”  
He jumped at the words, seeming to have been distracted enough to forget that he wasn’t alone. Unfortunately, that had caused him to tremble. Barely able to meet the coffee pot with the lip of his cup, he started to pour, a good amount gushing onto the extensively stained counter. If it wasn’t a normal occurrence, he would’ve hid, however for once his mistakes would be overlooked. He went to scrub the counter, mug in one hand, before downing his beverage in a matter of seconds.   
“Sorry I scared you, baby. Glad to see you drinking your coffee, though.”  
Tweek smiled weakly at his mother before going to find his shoes. Thankfully, his focus was still on Craig. Craig. The mere thought of his boyfriend subdued his trembling quite a bit, allowing him to slip his shoes on without incident. Throwing on a light jacket and slinging his book bag over his shoulder, he practically ran for the door.  
“I’m gonna go to the bus stop early,” he called out, anxiety lacing his vocals. His mother’s smile faltered a bit, however she managed to keep her composure.  
“Alright. Be careful, and don’t slip on the ice.”  
He nodded, leaving the house and slamming the door behind him. Outside, he felt free. It was unconfined, absent of the worries that plagued him at home. He darted towards the bus stop, admiring the warm colors radiating from the rising sun. Coupled with the shimmering stars fading into obscurity, it was an inspiring sort of beauty. Really, anything was more beautiful than the drab walls of his bedroom. Smiling as a silhouette - undoubtedly Craig’s - entered his vision, he was almost skipping to his destination. It seemed silly to be so excited to see somebody, however Craig was the light of his life. His best friend.  
“Craig!”  
The noirette turned towards him, his expression immediately softening. Tweek managed to stop before he could tumble into him, however he was close enough to be able to rest a hand on his shoulder. Craig watched as the blonde struggled to catch his breath.   
“Hey, Tweek.”  
He pulled Tweek into a hug of sorts, relishing in the fact that nobody was around to see them. It wasn’t that it was embarrassing - not at all. It was just easier to show affection when they were alone. After planting quite a few kisses on Craig’s chapped lips, Tweek initiated their separation and met his gaze with a crooked smile.   
“Why’d you want to meet early?”  
Craig tongued at his braces, remembering that he hadn’t met with Tweek just to show him affection. Although, he wouldn’t have minded if that had been so.  
“Marsh is having a party tonight.”  
“So there is something going on.”  
Tweek's words were obviously just teasing, however it still sent a pang of anxiety through him. He hadn’t meant to lie. Tweek became anxious when faced with ominous information like that, so he had fibbed a little. Before he could formulate a response, the blonde spoke once more.   
“Just joking, I understand. But you know I hate parties, Craig. The noise, ya know?”  
Swallowing harshly, Craig shoved his hands into his pockets. What was he supposed to say? “Please go as far outside your comfort zone as possible because I’m selfish”? Yeah, right. Besides, he has always regarded parties as a waste of time. It was unlikely that Tweek would believe him if he expressed a desire to go. Despite this, he decided to throw the idea of going out there. Using caution wasn’t his strong suit.  
“I wanted to go with you. You’ve been so stressed lately, I want you to loosen up.”  
He furrowed his brow and wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck. He gave him a quick eskimo kiss, although he seemed to be deep in thought.  
“Why not just go to your house? I have a lot more fun there.”  
“There is more booze at the party.”  
Tweek snorted. Craig did say he wanted him to loosen up, and alcohol was a way of doing so. The two had only dabbled in alcohol a few times, usually just a shot’s worth of whiskey for each of them from Craig’s basement cabinet. It was barely enough to get them buzzed, however it was the experience that drew them to it. They’d always plan out how they’d sneak into the basement, whether it involved Craig carrying Tweek or them taking half an hour to crawl down there. Regardless of how, when the two made it down they’d toast to their victory, Tweek stifling his giggling as Craig’s face scrunched and his tongue darted from his mouth to escape the taste. Although the bitterness of coffee and the bitterness of alcohol were much different, Tweek definitely had the upper hand when it came to handling the taste of whiskey. Craig didn’t mind his own weakness - Tweek’s laughing was worth knowing he looked silly. Regardless, their escapades to have just a taste of alcohol were held fondly in their memories.   
Maybe the party wouldn’t be so bad if they were drinking together, right?   
“Alright, but promise we won’t stay long.”  
“Of course, mon cheri.”  
With a giggle, Tweek hoisted himself into Craig’s arms. As soon as his legs wrapped around his waist he leaned in for a peck, their teeth clacking as they both failed to stifle their grinning.  
“Translate for me,” he demanded playfully, running his fingers through his boyfriends raven locks.  
“It’s something romantic.”  
“Aren’t you a charmer.”  
The blonde rested his head on his shoulder, soaking in the affection much like a sponge. Once more, he wished they were far away, where his problems wouldn’t catch up with him as soon as he left Craig’s embrace. It seemed like a trend. Happiness would show up on his doorstep, and he’d clutch onto it and beg God that he would never have to be without it. Of course, every single time, he’d have it ripped from his grip, and he’d weep.  
He held two last slivers of hope close to him - his dear mother and Craig Tucker. They were like beacons of light, keeping him from falling into eternal darkness. His mother’s light was dimming, now that her skin began to grow wrinkled and her roots began to gray. Her smile began to become less of a norm and more like a blessing, and the spark in her eyes became merely ash. But Craig? As he grew taller and darker, he became much like a lighthouse in the sea of worries Tweek often found himself drowning in. His happiness was infectious. Although he was regarded as rather mysterious in elementary school, with age he learned to smile more, to laugh more. Maybe it was for Tweek, maybe it wasn’t. In the grand scheme of things, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered as long as Tweek had Craig.  
The sound of heavy steps on the pavement broke through his thoughts. Clyde jogged towards them with a snicker, Jimmy trailing behind. All of a sudden, Craig’s hands on his thighs became embarrassingly apparent. He queued his boyfriend to put him down without hesitation, his face dusting pink. With a kiss on the cheek, he was lowered, and now decided to take his place on the right side of the noirette.   
“Did you hear about Stan’s party?”  
Tweek tuned out most of the conversation. As usual, he didn’t add much, although Clyde repeatedly tried to rope him into talking. Before he knew it, the bus had arrived, and Tweek took his seat by Craig almost greedily. Nobody else was there for him to have to justify existing to. Leaning on his shoulder, he strained to listen to the faint thumping of Craig’s music through his earbuds. His own earbuds were somewhere in the bottom of his bookbag, tangled to the point of uselessness unless he took the time to carefully untangle them. Being the epitome of impatience, he settled with his boyfriend’s muffled tunes. Their fingers intertwined reflexively, as they had every day since Tweek had given permission. It had been horrifying at first, always wondering if people were watching and judging them. He couldn’t even bring himself to allow his gaze to land anywhere other than on his feet. Even now, as he stared ahead and took occasional glances towards their hands, it was hard not to feel the gazes of their classmates piercing him from every angle. “It’s okay,” Craig would whisper as his anxiety spiked and grip tightened, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh I'm not good at writing.  
> Anyway they are really reliant on each other on purpose.


End file.
